


Creepy Encounter

by matron7523



Series: Roswell [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Gen, Roswell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matron7523/pseuds/matron7523
Summary: Oh Sehun had his reputation as a good-looking sweetheart of their University and he thought it'd be just another day until something totally unexpected happened in the middle of the daylight.





	Creepy Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Roswell!AU getting its continuation with a new character, as in Sehun, introduced! And the first glimpse of his relationship with Jongin.
> 
> This series will be a collection of drabbles/short fics that will hopefully eventually build into a more or less coherent story set in the alternative Roswell universe (in Seoul though). The story is heavily influenced by the Roswell TV series but doesn't follow it completely.
> 
>  
> 
> The alien trio – Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae, Kim Jongin
> 
> The friend group in university – Byun Baekhyun, Kim Minseok, Oh Sehun + Kim Junmyeon, Do Kyungsoo  
> The mysterious Chinese exchange student – Zhang Yixing

'People can't see us' is undoubtedly the only thought Sehun has in his mind as he walks quickly along the corridor, stops by the door of the men’s restroom, and peeks inside to make sure there are no other people. People who could possibly pry into his private affairs. 

Sehun lets his eyes travel through all the stalls, and after double-checking all the doors are indeed open and the whole restroom is totally empty, he looks over his shoulder.

“Let’s go here,” he calls out to Hyunae (or that’s what he vaguely remembers her name is) who keeps giggling nervously behind him. 

Without waiting Sehun seizes her by the arm and drags her inside.

“This is totally inappropriate, oppa,” she snickers but Sehun successfully ignores everything she says. 

Apparently, the girl already has some kind of a boyfriend but that definitely is her problem, not Sehun’s. Like always, he has no interest in getting involved with any kind of drama but he hardly never says ‘no’ to pretty girls. Or boys. Or misses a chance to make out a little bit in the middle of the day. 

Sehun just doesn't want anyone seeing this scene because he simply doesn't want to get caught making out with a taken woman and as a possible result from that he doesn't want to lose his reputation as a guy who pretty much every single person in their University admires and wants to get into his pants (Sehun isn't too modest). Or getting caught making out and getting noticed by some professor while he is supposed to be in the seminar at the very moment. 

But refusing? Never. 

And of course seeing Minseok and Baekhyun’s faces, after telling how many kisses he had managed to share with someone while the other two had been at the lecture, is always priceless and worth making risks like this from time to time.

“Come here,” he mutters and tilts the girl’s head. 

No talking, please. 

That had never been his style. 

*****

“See you later, oppa,” she cooes one last time before exiting the toilet, assumingly already having high hopes about Sehun calling her, so she could dumb her current boyfriend, and she would start dating Sehun instead. 

Poor girl is probably already drawing an idea in her mind how they could walk hand in hand, everyone would be so jealous of her new awesome handsome boyfriend and she could make Sehun look like her famous little dog in some disgusting dog show. 

In her dreams, maybe.

“Yeah, see you.”

As she is gone Sehun wipes his mouth sloppily once and throws the paper with her phone number and Kakao account name written into it to the nearest trash can. He would pull out the classic explanation if he would bump into her later. He would simply tell her he regrets making out with a taken person as _he’s such an honest person and therefore could never date her because it would remind him about that injustice he once did_ blah blah. She would understand him as that would be straight talk into woman’s heart, it always works. And if she wouldn't be that understanding, well, he could force himself to shed a tear or two and that would finally make it. 

With a smug smile on his face and hands in his pockets Sehun steps outside the restroom, making a victorious spin, because he certainly is a genius.

He stops and fishes a smart phone out of his pocket because he surely is enthusiastic to tell the whole epic story to Baekhyun and Minseok. Just in that moment when Sehun is about to send a query about his friends' location he gets interrupted as he hears a restroom door opening behind him. 

Sehun twitches in shock because _what the hell_ , he had definitely double-checked all the stalls and there had been no sounds nor any people’s shoes visible at any point during the time he had spent the time there with Minah (maybe that had been her name). 

It is merely impossible that someone could come out from the toilet if that person had never even gone there inside in the first place.

 

It is no other but Kim Jongin who came outside. 

And Kim Jongin is one of those few people in their University Sehun despises very deeply. 

The guy is extremely good-looking, and has no difficulties to show he knows it, as well as Sehun is aware of his own not-that-bad looks. Not to mention, the guy is also more or less some kind of freak as he keeps hanging around with those two weird guys who everyone more or less keeps avoiding as much as possible; Sehun remembers the other one is pretty short but extremely loud while the other one is tall as heck but definitely not much quieter. Sometimes Jongin keeps going out with this other gang which is consisted of some popular people in their University but still and all he always kept enjoying his lunch with those two freaks by the furthermost table in their school cafeteria.

Sehun keeps staring at Jongin with a mixture of confusion and anger. The guy has no right to frighten him in the middle of the day like that! And Sehun has no idea how the guy had sneaked into the toilet without Sehun’s notice and small voice in his head keeps repeating how it truly isn't possible, it couldn’t have happen, Jongin couldn’t have gone inside without Sehun’s notice. 

And that thought is creepy as hell. 

“What the hell you keep sneaking around here and scaring people?” Sehun hisses at Jongin, not even trying to hide his snarky tone, because he surely is freaked out.

The guy raises his eyebrow. “Aaand care to tell me what’s your problem?”

“What were you doing there?” Sehun asks angrily.

Jongin looks at Sehun, then over his shoulder at the restroom, and then Sehun again. 

“Went to toilet?” 

“Go to hell, freak,” Sehun spits out, not wanting to stay there any longer. 

He starts walking away, leaving Jongin there and hoping that guy wouldn’t follow him and come in the same direction.

On his way Sehun removes the message about the girl he had been about to send to Baekhyun and Minseok but instead quickly types a new one. 

_Meet me at the café. I have something totally creepy and crazy to tell you._


End file.
